Crush
by tinybee
Summary: While waiting for a lift home, Kurt tells Mercedes who his crush is. Said crush who just happens to appear behind him moments later. Pre slash Harry/Kurt. One shot.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Glee, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH ONE SHOT. If you do not like, then do not read. Not beta'd.**

**This is based right after the episode 'Acefellas' in Glee.**

**I'm hoping that more people write Harry/? slash pairing Glee crossovers. Hint hint...**

**Pairing: Harry/Kurt**

* * *

Kurt was leaning against the wall just outside the school, head tilted back to stare up at the sunny sky as he and his friend waited to be picked up by his dad. Mercedes stood opposite him, her brows furrowed into a frown as she studied her best friend. Who, she now realised, was completely gay. Which was obvious now that the young singer thought about it.

"So who is it?" Mercedes finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked over at her. "Who is what?"

"Who are you in love with?"

Kurt immediately stiffened, gaze turning to focus on the asphalt below him.

"Come on, Kurt, we're friends, I won't tell a soul." Mercedes pleaded, taking note of his sudden reluctance.

He glanced back up at her through his thick lashes for a moment, biting his lower lip in contemplation. His eyes darted about them, checking to see that they were relatively alone and out of earshot. Kurt had kept the name of his true crush close to his chest since they first met, and he didn't want people finding out. At strange at it sounded, the thought of telling anyone else would drive in the fact that while he was in love with him, the other boy only saw him as a friend at most and didn't realise what Kurt felt for him. But then Mercedes might take his refusal of telling her as a sign that Kurt didn't trust her.

"Alright. But listen, you can't tell anyone." Kurt said quietly after a few moments of thought.

"I promise." Mercedes swore.

Kurt took a deep, steadying breath.

"It's Harry." He finally whispered rapidly.

Mercedes blinked. "The British dude?" She raised a brow before giving a nod of approval. "Well I can't deny that you have good tastes."

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" Kurt's voice held a tone of great relief as he ran a hand down his front. "I have good taste in everything."

"Oh really?" A voice from behind Kurt spoke up. "In what exactly?"

Kurt gave a squeak and spun round to look behind him. His eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the person of their discussion. Harry Potter gave both glee members a warm smile, looking oblivious to what he had just interrupted them of.

"Harry!" Mercedes shot a look at the panicking Kurt. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"I only heard what Kurt said," Harry replied in an offended tone. "I don't make a habit of doing anything like that."

"Alright, dude," Mercedes raised her hands in surrender. "I meant no offense."

Harry nodded, allowing a smile to grace his features.

"I'm sorry I startled the two of you," Harry said with a grin, clearly amused. "But I thought that you would want to know, Kurt, that your dad is waiting over there and has been for the past five minutes."

With a startled look, Kurt followed Harry's line of sight and saw his dad standing by his car, appearing irritated as he waved at them to come over.

"Oh shoot," Mercedes sighed. "That's our ride."

"All right, then," Harry took a step back. "I guess that I'll be seeing you, then."

Mercedes said her good-bye, deliberately making her way over to Mr. Hummel quickly to give Kurt more alone time with his crush.

"See you tomorrow," Kurt grinned up at Harry, reluctantly to move.

"Definitely." Harry smiled. "And Kurt?" Harry said as Kurt went to follow Mercedes. "Maybe we could go out and get to know one another more sometime."

"I'd like that." Kurt blushed.

"Oh, and uh, 'British dude'? I thought Mercedes would have come up for a better nickname for me then that."

Kurt paled and stared up into Harry's emerald eyes, preparing himself for Harry to laugh in his face and take back the invitation. However the cruel rejection never came.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I happen to like fashionable singers of the male variety." Harry said with a wink, instantly banishing the painful thoughts in the shorter boy's mind.

Kurt felt his blush come back with a vengeance, and Harry chuckled, his hand coming up to stroke one of Kurt's reddening cheeks.

"I'll see you later," Harry said as he started to walk backwards.

"Yeah, see you," Kurt replied, a wide smile breaking out on his face as he watched Harry turn on his heel and walk away.

* * *

**A little random one shot. What do you think?**


End file.
